Supercomputer Room
still in its case.]] The Supercomputer Room is the lowest room in the Factory. It can be accessed via elevator from the Factory Floor, as demonstrated in False Start. The only other way to enter the room is through a hatch in the center of the Scanner Room, a device is used to lower the person through the hatch on a rope; this was done by Jeremie in Routine. ''The hatch was later removed in ''Code Lyoko Evolution. The Supercomputer Room is where the Supercomputer is housed, it previously contained X.A.N.A. and still contains Lyoko inside. Access procedure When one needs to access the supercomputer, it rises out of the floor, and emits white smoke, which is probably from the Supercomputer Cooling System. Story It is unknown whether Franz Hopper created the room or not, but he built the supercomputer inside it and used it to power up the virtual world later called Lyoko. He created many programs with it, including X.A.N.A. and discovered the return to the past program. Franz created Lyoko in one day that was repeated for about 7 years. During this time, it is relevant that his sanity dwindled. After being discovered by the men in black, Hopper and his daughter, Aelita virtualized themselves into Lyoko but X.A.N.A. attacked them. Knowing that X.A.N.A. was too dangerous for humanity, Hopper shut down the supercomputer, leaving Aelita and himself inside. His where-abouts in Lyoko were unknown to Aelita, but in Season 4, he showed that he liked to be near the Digital Sea; as being hidden on the network makes him infinitely safer from X.A.N.A.. In Evolution, his whereabouts are currently unknown, but in the episode Suspicions, Aelita was talking to the silence and calm of the Desert Sector and found his presence in there; but she couldn't see him. Ten years later (after the supercomputer was shutdown from the inside by Franz), Jeremie Belpois discovered the supercomputer room and restarted the supercomputer. As X.A.N.A. attacked Earth for the first time, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Yumi Ishiyama joined Jeremie and formed the Lyoko Warriors. During the first two seasons, X.A.N.A. didn't attempt to destroy the supercomputer because of himself being inside of it. When Aelita was materialized, the team gathered into this room for the first time to shut down the supercomputer, only to find out that X.A.N.A. gave Aelita a "virus" that made them linked to each other and deactivating the supercomputer would kill her as well. In ''Common Interest'', X.A.N.A. used a possessed criminal named Peter Duncan to steal uranium because the supercomputer was running low on battery. However, Jeremie was the one who changed the uranium battery. Jeremie didn't activate a return in time in order to keep the uranium inside the supercomputer. When X.A.N.A. got the Keys of Lyoko from Aelita's memory with the Scyphozoa in The Key, he didn't need the virtual world anymore and wanted to destroy the supercomputer so that the Lyoko Warriors couldn't fight him anymore. He launched many attacks where he either possessed people or sent polymorphic spectres to try destroying the supercomputer in the real world. X.A.N.A. once tried to crash a fighter jet into the factory to accomplish this, but was unsuccessful. When X.A.N.A. was killed, the team gathered back in the supercomputer room to shut it down for good. X.A.N.A., however, made a mysterious return, so Jeremie, against his wishes, restarted the supercomputer. Upon his analysis, he learned that the Forest and the Ice Sectors were lost because of the long time of inactivity. Access points *Factory Lift *A ladder on the wall *A hatch in the Scanner Room Gallery Season 1-4 Evolution 2313.png|The supercomputer room in Evolution. SupercomputerEvo.jpg|Turning on the Supercomputer in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Ultime mission 476.jpg|Lyoko Warriors, along with William, ready to shut down the supercomputer. Ultime mission 478.jpg|The supercomputer descending into the floor. Ultime mission 479.jpg|The supercomputer has shut down. Ultime mission 480.jpg|The room get darker as it is shut down… es:Sala del superordenador Category:The Factory Category:Franz Hopper Category:Lyoko Category:Supercomputer Category:Needs Captions Category:Locations Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize